The Trip Of The Century
by FictitiousViolet
Summary: It's finally summer and Gwen and Duncan plan to fill it full of horror movies and junk food. That is until Duncan dumps Courtney. Now free of all ties Duncan wants to leave town and have some fun with Gwen. Join them on their friendly trip that may turn out to be more.
1. Bye Bye Baby!

**_New_** ** _story everybody! Yep I'm back and with one of the stories I've promised. Hopefully you all like it. Enjoy everybody!_**

"God I am so sick of Courtney!" Duncan shouted flopping back on his bed, rubbing his hands over his face. "She never _shuts up_. She's always _complaining_ about _something_!"

"Then dump her!" Gwen said excitedly, plopping down on the edge of the bed. "She can't be worth all this."

"All what?" Duncan asked peaking an eye open to look at her.

"This!" Gwen motioned towards him. "You're always tired and aggravated and it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Starting? Gwen you've hated Court since we've gotten together."

"Actually no," She corrected him with a slight smirk. "I've hated her since we were three and she put gum in my hair and then clamed to have made it better."

"Gwen we were kids… I still don't know how you even remember that." Duncan tried before Gwen shut him up.

"Dude she did it again when we were six! Not to mention she even tried to pour paint in my hair in the sixth grade saying that the gum was too elementary school!"

"Okay so she's done some pretty fucked up things to you over the years but you still messed with her too, you know by _actually_ pouring paint in her hair when we were seven." Gwen scoffed.

"Okay _that_ was an accident! I actually _tried_ to be friends with her but _Heather_ fucked that up by _pushing_ _me into her_!"

"What about when you broke her colored pens in the third grade?" Duncan smirked at how annoyed Gwen looked.

"Hey _she_ started it when she pushed me off the swing."

"Actually Harold saw that was Heathers fault. She dared her to do it."

"Well she didn't have to." Gwen pouted, crossing her arms as she thought about that day. She had broken her arm when she fell and hated Courtney ever since. "That's her problem she just can't think for her self sometimes."

"Okay whatever," Duncan said sitting up. "As much as I do enjoy teasing you it doesn't matter anyways."

"Thank you." Gwen said glad to be off the topic.

"I've actually gotta meet her later." Duncan admitted rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course you do." Gwen sighed. "What time?"

"About five I think." Duncan said getting up off the bed.

"Alright well at least I have you for…" Gwen checked her watch seeing that it said 3:25. "Another hour and a half."

"And _then_ , we start our vacation!" Duncan shouted tackling Gwen onto the bed, tickling her and making her laugh. "Just you and me and our favorite horror movies!"

"Fine!" Gwen said between laughs. "Just get _off_ me!"

"Fine." Duncan said getting up and going over to his desk chair while fake pouting. "You're no fun anymore Gwenny."

"And you'll never be able to move again if you keep calling me Gwenny. Besides," She smiled as she walked pass him over to the door grabbing their bags. "we've got work to finish." Duncan groaned.

"Why the hell do we have to do our _summer_ projects _before_ summer actually starts?"

"Because I'm smart as shit and can actually help you get it done while you're not distracting me with _cool stuff_." She said tossing him his bag, sitting down and pulling out her own work from the bag. "We'll get it done in like a half hour anyway. So long as you aren't _too_ busy texting _Courtney_ the whole time."

"How do you know I'll be texting Courtney?" Duncan asked before his phone buzzed in his bag.

"Because she's a stalker and I'm just that good."

"She is not a stalker." He said taking the phone out to read the message.

"You're right. She's just _your_ stalker. And who ever else she doesn't like and just want's dirt on." Gwen replied smirking and getting to work on the small packet. Duncan made a 'humph' sound and she looked up. "What happened?" He sighed.

"She's texting me to make sure that I know I have to meet her later."

"So?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow.

"So we made the damn plans before school ended." Duncan said irritated.

"I'm telling you, you've gotta dump that girl." Gwen said resuming her work.

"I just might if she keeps going." Duncan sighed and stood, walking over to his closet. "I'm gonna start getting ready, you've got this right?"

"Of course Duncan. Don't I always?" She smiled at him before getting back to work. Duncan smiled to himself.

" _God she's great. Why the hell_ she _puts up with me I'll never understand_ " He turned pulling the string to turn on the light to look at his clothing. "So what won't make Courtney short circuit?" He asked himself quietly but Gwen over heard.

"Probably a full on tuxedo with the marching band behind you playing her some cheesy love song. You headlining of course." Duncan laughed.

"Yeah right, Gwen _you_ have a better chance of making that happen _._ "

"Yeah, it's called you owe me for this work."

"Got it, I owe you one Gwen and don't you forget that."

"As long as I don't regret it I'm fine." Gwen chuckled.

"Oh trust me." Duncan turned to look at her "You might."

* * *

"Duncan you're late!" Courtney shouted crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Sorry princess I was home doing something with Gwen and we lost track of time."

"Of course you were with Gwen. You always are." She said rolling her eyes.

"Again with this?" Duncan asked already aggravated with the way the conversation was going.

"Yes _again with this_. And just what was she doing at _your_ house?"

"Look Courtney I already told you me and Gwen are friends."

"Yeah well I already told you I don't like it."

"So that's my fault? I don't like all of your friends."

"Oh please Duncan. My friends are fine."

"Oh yeah?" Duncan challenged crossing his arms. "What about _Heather_?"

"Heather's fine."

"She's a total bitch!" Duncan emphasized by opening his arms then dropping them to his sides. Courtney gasped.

"She is _ambitious_ now you take that back!" She shouted.

"Hell no Court! You know what you're just like her!"

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Courtney shouted shocked and angry. Duncan caught himself and laughed bitterly.

"You know what I think I am." He said calmly to himself.

"What was that _Duncan_?" Courtney asked in a warning tone.

"I said I am. I'm done with you Courtney. As a matter of fact I think I've been over you for a long time." Duncan smiled to him self and turned to walk away.

" _What_? You're dumping me? Oh no way mister you get back here _now_!" Courtney yelled at him ready to let him have it.

"Nope, I'm done Court, and so are we." Duncan waved over his shoulder already on his way back home.

"But… Duncan you can't honestly mean that!" Courtney started to pout trying not to completely freak out for the sake of her pride.

"Oh I do. And don't start that Court. Better yet why don't you go whine about it to your friend Trent. Maybe he'll fall for that bull. Later Court!" Duncan laughed to himself. _"Wait 'till Gwen get's a load of this!"_


	2. Let's Party!

_**Alright so, Chapter 2! Hopefully you guys are liking it so far. I've got some fun stuff planed for this and thanks for coming on the ride with me. Sappy, yeah I know but still, thank you to everyone who's actually reading this.**_

 _ **Now…On with the story!**_

"Gwenny! You here?" Duncan shouted as he walked in the house.

"Yeah but I won't be much longer if you keep calling me _Gwenny_!" Gwen responded from in his room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked walking in and seeing her lying back on his bed, her head hanging over the edge while she watched his TV.

"I'm writing a novel, what does it look like I'm doing Duncan?"

"Trying to make he blood rush to your head."

"Well I'm not dumbass." Gwen said setting up and turning to face him. "So why are you here?"

"Uh, I live here." Duncan said walking over to his closet and taking off his jacket.

" _No_ , I _mean_ what are you doing _here_? Why aren't you with Courtney?"

"Oh yeah, well… we broke up." Duncan said shrugging and clapping his hands together. "So movie?"

"What? Wait, did you just say you broke up?"

"Uh yeah. Then asked if you want to watch a movie."

"You can't just drop that on someone then change the subject."

"Fine." Duncan said walking over and plopping on his bed so he was lying down. "Ask away."

"What the hell happened?"

"Well, she was a bitch for starters." Gwen snickered.

"Yeah I know but you were so _into her_." Gwen said looking at him and tilting her head slightly, her voice softer as she spoke again. "What happened?"

"First off I wasn't _into her_ like that. She was a challenge and I won. She just wasn't what I wanted to keep going with."

"Okay so…you're done? You don't feel bad at all?"

"Nope." Duncan said staring at the ceiling, cracking into a lopsided grin after a while and chuckling. "I'm actually glad it happened. Now I don't have to waste anymore of my summer on her, no more drama."

"You've got that right my friend." Gwen said smiling and dropping down next to him. "Now it's just us."

"Yup, just us." Duncan mused to himself before snapping his fingers and jumping up off the bed, startling Gwen momentarily. "We should do something!"

"Uh like what?" Gwen asked sitting up. "We're already spending the summer together."

"Yeah but we should do something else. Not stay around here all summer."

"So what do you expect us to do? Go camping?" Gwen snickered falling back onto the bed closing her eyes.

"Yeah something like that!" Duncan shouted. Gwen's eyes shot open and she looked at him.

"I was kidding."

"Well I'm not. Get up Gwenny we're going out!" He exclaimed grabbing her hands and pulling her off the bed.

"Seriously Duncan, I'm not going camping. And if you try and make me I swear I'll-"

"No! Course we're not going camping. I've got something better in mind." Duncan went over to his closet and grabbed a duffel bag. "Gwen, you and I are goin on a road trip."

"A road trip? Really?"

"Yup." Duncan said looking up a sad look momentarily showing up on his face. "Don't you wanna go?"

"Of course I do." Gwen answered honestly. "But isn't this a little short notice?"

"No, it's summer. We can do whatever we want."

"But what about telling our parents? Would they even let us go?"

"Oh come on Gwen. We're 17, we don't have to just listen to our parents anymore. We can do whatever we want." Duncan repeated walking over to get some more clothes and stuff it into his bag. "You in or out Gwen?"

"I don't know." Gwen answered thinking it over.

"I can't do it without you Gwen. We did kinda promise to spend the summer together." Duncan said smiling, hoping she'd cave.

"Ugh fine. But I get to pick the music." Gwen said grinning as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Oh please, we both know we like the same music."

"True but I'm not finished."

"What else do you want?" Duncan asked going into his adjoined bathroom to grab some more things.

"I want to include some people. Maybe not in the same car but at least hang out with them for a while." Gwen answered.

"As long as it has nothing to do with _Trent_ I'm good." Duncan said putting more stuff into his bag and zipping it up.

"Well…" Gwen dragged on making Duncan get serious for a moment.

"It isn't Trent right?"

"Hell no! Screw that guy, he can go lie in a ditch somewhere for all I care."

"Good." Duncan laughed moving his bag by his door.

"It's Geoff and Bridget. I told her I'd spend some time with her, as long as she and Geoff weren't too busy _eating_ each other."

"Sure I love that guy. Maybe we can hang out with a few other people before we leave. Or at the very least say bye seeing as we might be gone for a while."

"How about a party? Have a nice get-together before we ride off into the sunset."

"Or moonlight." Duncan snickered.

"Okay I get it, I'm pale. Can we get off the subject now and figure out what we're gonna do?" Gwen asked dropping back onto the bed.

"Sure. Let's party! Then we can say goodbye and chill at the same time." Duncan said sitting down next to her. "Where do we have it?"

"How about Owen's place? He'd love it and his house is huge thanks to that contest win."

"Who knew that guy could eat so much?"

"I think we all did. Anyways," Gwen said getting up, grabbing Duncan's arm and pulling him towards the door. "I'm gonna call him and you go make some popcorn. We've got a movie to watch."

"Hell yeah we do!" Duncan shouted going to the kitchen so they could start their movie night.


	3. Getting Ready

_Hello again people! New chapter! I know it's short but I've got another coming up soon so, enjoy this for now everybody._

" _My God it's warm in here. I know it's summer but come on, and doesn't Duncan have an AC?"_ Gwen groaned slightly as she woke up. She blinked a few times to take in her surroundings. She and Duncan had obviously fallen asleep sometime after their _movie_ turned into a marathon that just so happened to come on directly after. And from the looks of it she was passed out on the couch. That happened to be very lumpy…

" _Where the hell is Duncan?"_ She thought looking around. She moved her arms to push herself up but stopped when she heard a groan.

"Shesh Gwen. Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep." Duncan mumbled from beneath her.

" _How the hell did we end up like this?"_ She tried again to get up but he wrapped an arm around her and held on so she'd stop. "Duncan, let go of me."

"No!" he said still keeping his eyes closed.

"And why not?" She asked still trying to struggle.

"Cause!" he said simply.

"Cause what Duncan?" she asked with a huff.

"You're warm." He said with a grin.

"Ugh, let me go you doufus." She said with a chuckle.

"Fine!" he moved his arm and rolled over bringing her with him.

"Duncan!" Gwen shouted trying to push him off of her. "Get _off of_ me!"

"What?" he smiled to himself. "You said let go. I did."

"Dude! This is _not_ what I meant!" Gwen let out a puff of air giving up her physical struggle. "Duncan. Get off of me."

"And why should I do that?" she smirked.

"Because I can feel your junk digging into me." She said with a laugh as he quickly jumped off of her and fell on the floor. "Ah dude you're _so_ _gullible_!" He stood quickly and checked himself.

"Not funny Gwen. I thought you were serious." He frowned crossing his arms.

"Eh well, next time get off me when I say so." She said standing. "Anyways get dressed. We've got stuff to do."

"Ugh no." Duncan groaned flopping back down on the couch.

"Come on Duncan." Gwen said grabbing his arm and gently tugging.

"Why?" he groaned into the pillows.

"Duncan seriously." Gwen said dropping his arm and placing her hands on her hips.

"What?" he asked moving his head to look at her. "What do we have to do _this early_?"

"Well for starters we're gonna have to contact people if this party is going to happen. Plus figure out when we're having it-"

"Tonight." Duncan said cutting her off. "It's Friday, unless we missed it."

"No Duncan, you did not sleep through the day, at least not this time." Gwen mumbled the last part to her self. "And isn't that kind of short notice?"

"No." he stated simply. "It's the first day of break and no one's doing anything tonight, lazy asses. What's next?"

"First off you're more lazy than any of them."

"And proud of it babe." He smiled.

"Uh huh. Um, snacks would be next I guess."

"Sure, no problem. I've got some stuff stashed and I'm pretty sure Owen's got plenty, enough for everyone. And if we need anything else… a trip to target!" Duncan shouted dramatically.

"Okay then." Gwen smirked. "I guess we're good. Now get up and get dressed." She said walking back towards his room to retrieve her bag.

"Oh why?" he groaned again. "We figured everything out. Why do it now?"

"Because the party's tonight dumbass. And we've still got to get stuff."

"Ugh fine!" Duncan sat up. "But you're making it up to me later!"

"Not a chance!" Gwen shouted from his room.

"Great." Duncan said to himself, rubbing a hand across his face. "Here's to my bright ideas."


End file.
